Ezri Bridger - Jedi
by Delta General 42
Summary: Fem! Ezra. Male! Sabine. Ezri is currently training to be a Jedi, Sabail is trying to ignore the girl's interest in him, and The Inquisitor has told Darth Vader about the girl, Vader collects her. The next time she sees them is after she has escaped the Emperors torture and been trained by Yoda. Well beggars can't be choosers. Kanan/Ezri father/daughter relationship. Ezri/Sabale
1. Chapter 1

**Ezri Bridger – Jedi**

Fem! Ezra. Male! Sabine. Ezri is currently training to be a Jedi, Sabail is trying to ignore the girl's interest in him, and The Inquisitor has told Darth Vader about the girl, Vader collects her. The next time she sees them is after she has escaped the Emperors torture and been trained by Yoda. Well beggars can't be choosers. Kanan/Ezri father/daughter relationship. Ezri/Sabale pairing.

**Chapter 1: Leave me alone**

Sabale Wren, more commonly nicknamed Bale, was sitting in his quarters on the _Ghost_, trying to stay away from a certain Jedi Apprentice.

'Why does she have to like me, why can't she be obsessed with someone else? Someone who isn't me?!" Thought Bale, looking at the ceiling in his cabin.

Bale eventually got bored with staring at the grey metal of the ship and decided to walk around, being careful not to make much noise so he didn't alert the girl in the room across from him, although Zeb's snoring drowned out any other noise.

Bale went outside and sat down on the ramp, then he heard a soft voice speaking.

"There is no emotion, there is peace

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge

There is no passion, there is serenity

There is no chaos, there is harmony

There is no death, there is only the force." Said Ezri, sitting on the roof of the ship, seemingly unaware that Bale was underneath her, "Well, I certainly have the Jedi Code down, all I have to do is let go of my emotions, my fear, my hatred, my ignorance and, finally, my ability to care for others."

Ezri jumped down from the top of the ship and landed in front of Bale.

Ezri turned around and spotted the young man sitting in front of her, she froze before smiling slightly.

"Hey, Bale." Said Ezri, her cheeks going a light shade of pink.

Bale rolled his eyes and nodded at her.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Asked Ezri, sitting down next to him, much to his dismay.

"I couldn't sleep so I came outside." Said Bale, trying to ignore her.

"You don't want to talk to me." Said Ezri, standing up.

"Really, how could you tell?" Asked Bale, sarcastically.

"I can feel you irritation through the Force, that and you are making it pretty obvious." Said Ezri, now standing.

"Yeah well, you would be irritated too if some annoying girl, who shouldn't be here, can't take a hint and Leave me alone." Snarled Bale, teeth clenched.

"You don't mean that." Said Ezri, her voice shaking slightly.

"Really, I don't mean it?" Snapped Bale, "All you've ever done since joining the group is sit around and do nothing, you're a needless waste of space and frankly we – _I_ – don't want you here, I mean, what do you actually do, aside from whine and take pathetic lessons from Kanan?"

Ezri shook her head, not trusting herself to speak, her eyes filled with tears.

"Exactly, nothing! You have no reason to be here! So why don't you do us all a favour and beat it while I'm still unarmed." Snarled Bale, just as he realised what he had just said, "Oh shit, Ezri, I'm so-" before Bale could finish Ezri bolted off into the darkness, leaving her lightsaber behind.

"EZRI!" Yelled Bale, starting to head after her, when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

Bale turned around and found Zeb glaring at him.

"In the ship. Now." Said Zeb, as Kanan ran past them, following Ezri.

Bale didn't say anything as Zeb pushed him aboard the _Ghost_.

*/EB-J/*

Ezri ran across the dark fields, tears cascading down her cheeks and her vision blurred.

Kanan was a couple of fields behind her, when he felt a presence that he had hope never to feel.

Kanan felt the presence of Darth Vader, Sith Apprentice to the Emperor and the killer of the Jedi Order.

Kanan stopped running and quickly threw up some shields to hide his presence, before realising that Ezri didn't know how to do that.

*/EB-J/*

Ezri heard a loud breathing sound, just before she ran into a man in a black life support suit.

"Are you Ezri Bridger?" Demanded the man, his voice deep and menacing, Ezri could only nod.

The man didn't respond as a sleeping dart hit Ezri on the back of her neck, causing her to fall forwards.

"Take my newest apprentice to my shuttle, we depart of the Empire immediately." Ordered Vader, heading to the imperial shuttle.

Kanan saw everything and headed back to the _Ghost_ to tell the other about the bad news.

*/EB-J/*

"What do you mean she's in the hands of the Empire?!" Yelled Zeb, from his seat.

"She was picked up by Darth Vader himself, he's obviously going to make her an Emperors hand or something." Said Kanan, shoulders slumping.

Bale sat to the side quietly, thinking back on his conversation with her and how it would have ended if he was kinder.

"Fulcrum called, we're going to him, and he seemed to have taken our roles as Rebels seriously and created an entire alliance out of it." Said Hera, entering the eating area, "They also have some other Jedi."

Kanan turned to face the Twi'lek, "Did they give their names?"

"Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Adi Gallia, Mace Windu, Rahm Kota, Siri Tachi, Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi." Said Hera, looking at the Jedi among them.

Kanan nodded slightly.

"We'll go join them." Said Kanan, before going to his cabin.

Once Kanan had left Hera turned to Sabale, "Spill. Now."

Sabale shifted uncomfortably and looking around at the remaining members of the crew.

*/EB-J/*

Ezri woke up in a small, dark metal room.

The room was bare except for a bed and a door.

The door opened and the man from the field walked in, his breathing audible, Ezri couldn't help but feel fear in his presence.

"You fear me, well, that will keep you alive," Said the Man, "My Apprentice."

Ezri didn't speak as a girl her age with red hair entered the room.

"Master, the Emperor wants to speak with you on the Jedi/Rebellion threat." Said the girl, sneering at Ezri.

"Tell him I will be there momentarily Mara." Said the man, prompting the girl to leave.

He turned back to Ezri, "My name is Darth Vader and you shall either address me a Master or Milord. Are we clear?" Said Vader, Ezri could only nod and say, "Yes Master."

**_A/N: New Story, Major A.U. Hope you like it. Review and ask for cookie._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ezri Bridger – Jedi_**

**_Chapter 2: A year later and Dagobah_**

Ezri jumped over one of the Royal Imperial Guard, her double bladed lightsaber cutting along their shoulder.

Mara Jade darted out from the shadows, her purple blade slicing a storm trooper in half.

"You said this would be easy!" Yelled Mara, flipping over another trooper.

"Well, Galen said it was and I listened to him!" Screeched Ezri, the red blades of her saber connecting with Commandant Aria's blaster bolts.

Ezri had trained with Vader for just over a year, and had gained friends in Galen Marek, Starkiller, Mara Jade, the Emperor's personal assassin, and Kotara Zell, a Human Inquisitor.

Galen had already left to join the Great Rebellion, after Vader found out he was a spy for them, Kotara had left the Empire after The Pau'an Inquisitor had slaughtered an entire village because he was bored.

Ezri disliked Commandant Aria, the Commandant had once been a Jedi but changed her focus just so she could survive, Ezri later learned that she had brought a Youngling clan before the Emperor, under the pretence she was going to duel him for their future, and had killed them all to save her own skin.

"We're nearly at the Hanger, if we can commandeer a shuttle we'll be home free." Yelled Mara, breaking Ezri from her thoughts.

"No, too risky, we have to take separate shuttles!" Replied Ezri, twisting her Lightsabers handle, separating it into two single blades and running two troopers through, "You know where to go!"

Mara quickly saw Ezri's logic and nodded, both girl ran into the hanger, cutting Storm Troopers down left and right, Mara quickly got on board a shuttle, Ezri taking the one next to it.

Ezri quickly set course for Dagobah, a place that had been shown to her in a vision and told her to go there.

Both shuttles took off, blasting TIE fighters down and once they reached space they immediately went to hyper space.

Ezri put her ship on auto pilot and started Meditating, she quickly felt the presence of her main source of comfort and reason while Vader had been training her.

_"__Hello, Ezri."_ Said a Woman in her early sixties, although looking like her early forties, sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Hello, Satele." Said Ezri, bowing her head to the dead Jedi Grand Master.

_"__I see that you're escape has been a success, you and your friend did it in a true Shan fashion."_ Smiled Satele, looking down on her descendent, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Satele, the vision I had of Dagobah, why did I have it?" Asked Ezri, looking upon her mother's ancestor.

_"__It is both a warning and a message, if you go to Dagobah you will face all that you fear,"_ Said Satele, reciting the warning before moving onto the message, _"Come to Dagobah and complete your training."_

"But why Dagobah?" Asked Ezri, "Why not Typhon or Cerisia?"

_"__Dagobah is one of the most pure planets that has a strong connection to the Force, like Typhon and Cerisia but you will not find anyone to complete your training on either of the two, you will only find them on Dagobah."_ Said Satele, fading away, just as the shuttle came out of Hyper-space.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ezri asked herself, as the ship entered Dagobah's atmosphere.

**_*/EB-J/*_**

Sabale sat down next to Luke Skywalker, Jedi Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"What's got you so down in the dumps?" Asked Luke, tossing his father's lightsaber up in the air and catching it.

"Nothing, it's just…" Said Sabale, thinking back onto the last words he had said to Ezri, "Just that I forced someone away when I didn't mean to."

"Really who?" Asked Luke, quickly glancing over at Zara Kell, a Rebel around the same age as Luke and Sabale that had taken a liking to the latter.

"Kanan's Padawan, Ezri Bridger, I didn't realise what I had said until I said it. She ran off, most likely in tears, and was captured by Darth Vader. We don't know what happened to her afterwards." Said Sabale, unaware of the person standing behind them.

"Well, it was a good thing to drive her off, otherwise none of our missions would be successful." Said Zara, standing behind Luke and Sabale.

"Zara, I don't remember inviting you into this convocation." Said Luke, looking at the Teenage girl critically.

"I overheard you two talking and Leia agrees that's we're better off without her." Said Zara, gesturing to the dark haired girl behind her.

Luke and Sabale looked at the Alderaanian princess.

"Leia, you haven't even met her, what gives you the right to say if she's useful or not?" Asked Luke, looking at the girl.

"From what you told us, she's emotional, self-centred and can't take someone berating her." Said Leia, looking down at the two.

Sabale's reply was cut off when an alarm sounded.

"Attention; there is an Imperial Shuttle entering the atmosphere, all stations on high alert! Repeat: All stations on high alert!" Came a voice of the intercom.

Aayla Secura and Siri Tachi ran into the hanger and spotted the four teenagers.

"You four, get ready, the shuttle is going to land here!" Yelled Siri, her lightsaber in her hand.

Luke activated his father's lightsaber, the Cyan blade appearing from the hilt. The Cyan was quickly joined by Sapphire and Violet blades.

Sabale put on his helmet and drew his blasters, aiming them at the bay doors.

The Shuttle clumsily landed in front of them, the hatch opened and a red haired girl jumped out and looked round.

"Shoot, I was hoping to avoid Emperor's Hands." Huffed girl, causing Siri to deactivate her lightsaber.

The red haired girl looked a year older than Luke and had a lightsaber on her belt.

The girl stared at Siri for a couple of seconds before running up to her and throwing her arms around her.

"Mum, you didn't say you were part of the Rebellion!" Exclaimed the girl, her voice muffled due to her face was buried in Siri's clothes.

Siri was silent before pulling the girl back and staring at her.

"Mara?" Whispered Siri, shocked.

"Yeah, is did here? Did you find him?" Said Mara, looking around.

Sabale interrupted the small moment.

"Excuse me, but you're an Emperor's hand, correct?" Said Sabale, Mara nodded in conformation.

"Did you run into or meet someone called Ezri Bridger?" Asked Sabale, looking at the red head desperately.

"Yeah but The Emperor had her go by her mother's maiden name." Said Mara, looking over at the Mandalorian.

"And that is?" Implored Sabale.

"Shan, she called Ezri Shan. The Emperor had all his Inquisitors assist in her training, she's well versed in form I-VI and can use a saberstaff to frightening degree." Said Mara, before remembering something, "Oh and her parents were both Jedi and both used to Inquisitors, they left a couple months back."

"Yeah, Mira and Ephraim arrived a month ago. Where's Ezri?" Said Sabale, behind him Zara made a face of disgust.

"She got on a separated shuttle, last I checked she was heading to Dagobah." Sid Mara, gaining the attention of the Jedi in the Room.

**_A/N: Finally after many saber burns and blaster shots, I have finally finished the chpter._**


End file.
